I Knew You Were Trouble
by unicornsandrainbowtrollz
Summary: Imagine never knowing you had a twin brother.Or knowing your mother was even alive.Think of what it would be like to be Elaina, the 17 year old who was separated from her brother and mother on a mutual decision.Growing up in a city that someone like her wouldn't usually survive. Then add the random things that happen and no one can explain it. What happens when EVERYTHING goes the
1. Chapter 1

Being alone scares me.

Like being in an empty elevator alone. Trapped with

nothing but your thoughts and the hope that the elevator doesn't stall and you're forced to use the emergency phone. That kind of alone. It makes me feel as though no one wants to be near me or get to know me. Even my father rather I went alone on this Tuesday outing. Should you call it that? Or instead meeting the brother I never knew I had. Being alone with your thoughts is never a good idea. You think about your life. Are you happy with it? Could you be happier? Could maybe have gotten an A on that Bio test instead of an A minus? It's all too much to take in while waiting for an elevator to bring you to the 6th floor. By now I really wish I had taken the cold, damp, stairs. Too late. I finally escape the confines of the elevator and I feel as though I can breathe again. Maybe not. All in that quick moment from the step off the elevator to in front of the many doors running up and down the hallways. I finally realize. I'm meeting the mother and brother I had been separated from my whole life. Slowly I walk in the direction I'm supposed to be taking. I honestly don't know why people try to decorate apartment building hallways. They are horridly hideous to begin with. There is absolutely no way to fix grass green carpet and sky blue walls. If only I could find another way to distract myself. I suddenly arrive in front of 38B. I rap lightly against the door. Not faintly quiet but loud enough to be heard on the inside. Loud music is coming from inside and it only lets me know two things. One: Some people party at 1 O'clock in the afternoon. Or Two: a teenage boy lives here. My best guess is option two as the door opens reviling a teenage boy my age with a bandana tied around his head right above his bushy eyebrows. "Hello" I nearly choke out. "I'm Elaina. My dad sent me here to meet you" I say trying to sound anything but nervous and failing completely. He looked at me quizzically for a moment before realizing what I said. "Right, right. I knew you were coming. Come in." I take a step past him and admire the small yet perfect apartment. It's small but spacious enough for two people who are barley there to begin with. Cute. "MOM" my brother I guess I should call him shouted in the tiny room. Soon out came a beautiful woman that I could only guess was my mother. She stopped in her tracks, gasped, covered her mouth with her hand looking about like she was going to cry as I stand emotionless not knowing what to do. "Elaina" she choked out before squeezing me into a death hug. I guess it would make sense that the woman who gave birth to me would have missed me all of these 17 years. Why my parents took a child each when they went their separate ways I do not know by surely will find out soon.

"Hi" I squeaked out with the little air left in my lungs as they were being crushed."I want to hug her too" my brother said from behind me. My savior. My mom let go and stepped back letting my brother step in and give me a small hug. It was warm and welcoming instead of breathtaking. Literally.

After we let go of each other it was silent. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. "Elaina, would you like some tea?" my mother asked breaking the silence as she started preparing a cup of tea. "Yes, please".

"So, um. It's been a while. Yeah?" my brother said. I really need to know his name.

"What's your name?"

"Alex

Mission accomplished.

"Our dad never spoke of my name?" Alex asked as I did a silent victory dance in my head. I shook my head no. I turned and looked at my mom who seemed to be busying herself on purpose as if to avoid something. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. Or it was just it could have turned out better."I guess he just avoided the questions I wanted answered" I said with a shrug. "Speaking of the devil" I muttered as I pulled out my phone and read a message sent from my father.

-How's everything going?

_Fine

-Just fine?

_TTYL Dad

And that was the end of that. "So Elaina. What was your other school like?"

Where do I even begin?

It was HORRIBLE. Everyone was stuck up. You had to have this purse or these shoes in order to be somebody important. If you wore skinny jeans you were labeled a freak. When you style your hair differently and wear converse you're a punk. If you look the slightest bit different from anyone else you were judged and no one knew the real you. If you didn't go to parties you were lame. Just because you had glasses you were a loser. If you didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend you were forever alone. Judgment was everywhere and there was no way you could escape it. No possible way.

"It was okay" I passed it off easily. No one could possibly understand how pathetic that school was. Hopefully Baltimore is different from Chicago. "That's good". Not.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Alex asked. That came out of nowhere. "Umm…Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, along those lines" I said caught off guard. I really did not see that coming."We will definitely be getting along then" he said before walking away, phone in hand texting someone.

Mom and I sat and discussed why Dad and I moved back and why they split in the first place. It's really difficult to get answer when you're young and less likely to understand this stuff. Now it all makes sense.

Before mom had Alex and I our parents were perfect. Happy as can be. Good news, soon to be parents, it all was fine. Then Dad came home one night and wasn't himself. Mom was 5 months pregnant and her hormones were raging as Dad stumbled in slightly drunk a little past 2 in the morning. The yelling match went into the mid morning and ended when Mom ordered Dad to get out. He did. He grabbed a suitcase and packed. His only argument was that he kept the child. Mom refused and pushed him out the door slamming it closed in his face. Later she found it was twins. Mom called his parents as she knew it was the only place he could go considering they shared a house, and announced the news. When Dad found out he promised he would be there for the birth and wanted one of us. Mom disagreed until the day before our eyes opened to the strange world. Only then did she decide one of us would stay with her. The next day baby Alex and Elaina were born. Mom choose Alex, dad choose me. After a week of taking care of us together and deciding names Dad started the slow journey that wasn't expected when having a newborn in the backseat. Eventually we ended up in what I called home for the longest time. 17 years later and I am where and who I am today.

"Wow" was all I could say before I realized how late it was getting."I should probably be getting home now" I said before grabbing my coat and slipping into my shoes."You will come back won't you Elaina?"Her voice sounded so sad that I couldn't refuse."Yes". We shared our goodbyes and I made my way out the door.

As I turned on to my street I thought back to the story about why mom and dad split us up and how it would only be fair to share us and that it was a mutual decision. A mutual decision that split up their only son and daughter. I couldn't stand to be in that situation. Only keeping one of my children. What if there was a third child? Then what? What if I was the third child and they decided I wasn't good enough? I could be stuck in a foster home with screaming toddlers and angsty teenagers like myself. I would have gone mad. It was only after my thoughts of what if's built up that I realized fire was coming out of my fists

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell is usually my response to anything weird or unusual. Frogs giving birth to unicorns. What the hell. Parents taking away your phone for no reason. What the hell. Fire spitting out of my freaking fists. What the freaking hell! This is so unexplainable. I have no idea what is going on right now.

"Are you okay? You look lost dear"

A random old lady appears. I quickly hide my hands behind my back and shake my head."No, but thanks for the concern" I said sweetly before starting to walk away and wonder about how odd it is for an older woman about 70 years old to be wandering the streets at night. Not like she'd be walking home from the bar or anything. I continue my quiet walk home and as I become calmer the fire that once danced on my fists disappeared. How odd that it appeared in the first place. My new house is suddenly in view and still overflowing with boxes. Dad pushed me out of the house so he could get the furniture in without me breaking a toe or something. Considering I am such a klutz it's a good idea that I'm not present.

"Dad I'm home" I scream into the silent home except for the tv running quietly in the living room. "Okay" he screams back. I ran up to my room only to find more boxes and an unmade bed. First things first: closet. Searching through boxes I find the one with clothes and but shirts on hangers and pants on shelves. A bookshelf was near my bed as well as nightstand with a lamp. Going through more boxes I find cd's and books carefully placing them on my book shelf. Finding stuff wasn't hard considering the boxes were labeled in big lettering. After that I made my bed and put on some pj's before hopping into bed and counting sheep with heads that look like Justin Bieber.

"Elaina get up! You have twenty minutes to get ready."

That was the first thing I heard this morning. Heck it's what I hear every morning. So instead of wasting my precious time I got up and started doing what I do every morning. I grabbed a black shirt and some grey skinnies and a beanie cause it'll take time to do my hair and we know I don't have any of that. After quickly changing I brush through my hair and adjust my beanie. I grab my phone and bag before going down stairs. As I throw on my shoes Dad arrives by my side with a travel mug of tea, my favorite hoodie and keys to his car. It wasn't a fancy car but it was a working car and that's all I care about. I call out a goodbye and hop in the car. Throwing my bag in the passenger seat I start off in the direction of the school. Hopefully this school isn't filled to the brim with douche bags like the last one. A girl could only hope.

After the tenth try at my locker and ten hundredth time kicking it my locker now has a huge dent and my toe hurts. "Here let me help" said a voice from behind me. I turn around and see a tall skinny kid with blonde streaks in his hair. I stop staring and hand him my combo card wordlessly. He enters the combination a few times before saying

"You should probably ask for a new locker. Looks like there's a nasty dent in it. Never going to get it open after that. I'll go with you"

I nod and follow silently until half way there he asks "What's your name?"

"Elaina" I answer just above a whisper.

He looks like he's thinking for a moment before we suddenly arrive in front of the guidance doors. We go in and I ask for a new locker. The lady behind the counter gives me a new combination and simple directions as to where it is. After leaving the office he says "That's next to mine. Come one it's easy to find". Then it was silent after that. Not awkward at all.

"This is it" he says after stopping in front of a locker that looked like the rest just had tons of markings and scribbling all over it. "Creative" I say referring to the locker. He laughed and opened the locker then stealing my schedule from my hand to look it over as I but some books away."Cool. We have like most of our classes together besides 1st and last". I nod my head in agreement.

"Can you at least show me to my class?" "Oh. Sure"

I follow close behind as to not get run over by everyone who's like a skyscraper to me. I'm not that short but the students here are tall as freaking giraffes. Too soon for liking we're standing in front of my 1st period class. "Thanks …um.." I trailed off trying to remember if he ever mentioned his name. "Jack" said some girl who walked up next to him and clung to his arm. "And he's mine so back off". Meow, kitty kitty. Jack gave me a small smile and a wave before walking off with his more than obvious jealous girlfriend.

This should make for a very interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Should this be surprising?

It's my first day midyear at a new school and 10 people have asked me if I need help finding something or need help on the homework. This is nuts. Ive never had more than one friend all my life and I had ten chances to make a new friend. The only person here that I had no choice but to allow his help was Jack. So that's how I find myself sitting in between him and my brother at lunch. "And remember that one time Jack had shaving cream and…" I found out that all anyone does at this table is talk about old times and discuss the happenings of new ones. I never really listened to them talk. I sat and drowned them out while I read my novel. Every once in a while both Jack and Alex would look at me from the corner of their eye and possibly wonder why I was being anti-social. "That sounds like fun right El?" my head popped up at the nickname. My dad called me that when I was little. Encouraging me to walk, getting my through a nightmare, fixing a scraped knee. All the soothing words always ended in "You're doing it El". Or "It'll be alright El". I couldn't help but believe him. I'm shaken out of my thoughts when the question is asked again. "Oh. Um… I'm sorry I wasn't listening" I simply said before bowing down to my book again. "There's a party this weekend. We wanted to know if you would come with us". Jack. Jack was the one who suggested it." I'm sorry but parties aren't my thing" I mumbled so Jack could just barely hear my response. "Besides I've got a date… with my book" I said to lighten the mood after I turned down Jack's offer. Parties and I just do not mix. Not that anything bad happened to me. Something happened to someone else and knowing that could happen to me really scared me. Jack laughed and smiled before going back to whatever conversation they were having.

As I was leaving lunch Jack caught up to me. Oh yeah. We share the rest of today's classes. "Hey. So what's the real reason you don't like parties?" how did I know he was going to catch on. Looks can definitely be deceiving. I decide to spare the details and say "It's something that happened to a friend of mine and I don't want it happening to me". He takes a second to digest my words and says "I'll protect you. Alex will, Rian will. Alex will make sure nothing happens to you". I almost believed it, but I can't. The night my best friend disappeared was the night we decided to go to a party. How stupid I was to even give in to the idea of a party haunts me to this day. "It's nothing you can really stop from happening. One moment I could be in your sight. The next thing you know, gone. Maybe another time" I said before strutting off towards my locker. Jack didn't say anything after that. He simply followed considering our lockers are right next to each other.

After we got through our next class I had to suffer Jack and his girlfriend Holly trading spit as I gathered my books for my last class. Jack is a nice person. Why he decided to be with someone like her is beyond me. I'm not jealous at all. I just think he could do better.

As I drove home from school it seemed like my phone wouldn't stop blowing up. Text message, voicemail, it was all too much. Before I got in an accident I pulled over and shut off my car. As I picked up my phone it would not stop flashing with alerts until it all of a sudden stopped. That was weird. I started checking the text messages. All of the 25 text messages were from an unknown number. They all said the same thing just about.

-Help!

-MAYDAY

-Send help please

-You've got to help me I need you right now.

-Elaina you're my only hope and best friend please

-I don't know the address but I know it's somewhere in southeast of Illinois

-You have to help me Elaina please

It absolutely tore my heart to shreds seeing these messages. It's someone I know and it's the only someone I've ever known.

Kaitlyn was captured


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke this morning with an awful headache. When my dad hollered up the stairs it didn't make things any better. It was like I was taking a really, really hard test and I was thinking so hard that my brain was about to explode. Honestly I couldn't really explain why this is happening but I feel really weird. Weird shouldn't even be able to describe it. I just don't feel like I'm me.

"Elaina I have called up here ten times for you to get ready. What is going on?"

My dad isn't the one to take nonsense but when his little girl is hurt he softens up like a big teddy bear.

"My head feels like the devil is stabbing it with his pitchfork"

After saying that dad bursts out laughing. I don't find it funny how he thinks my head hurting is funny.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just the way you put things can be quiet hilarious whether you mean it or not"

"Well, instead of laughing at your daughters headache would you mind getting some aspirin as I try to go back to sleep"

After his laughter died he didn't move. Instead he had a straight face and it was starting to scare me. How that man can go from laughter to being serious in ten second will forever be a mystery to me. "Dad, is something wrong?" I was afraid to ask but I knew something wasn't right and my headache was only getting worse.

"Elaina, this is very confusing and you might not understand or believe it but…you have magical powers"

Well that explains the fire coming out of my fists.

"What is this power that is making my head hurt then?"

He looked as though he was choosing his words carefully, and I don't know why he would need to.

"You have more than one power. One of those powers is to transform into a person. That is what's happening. Someone else who has powers wants you to be them. Now because you were asleep it was blocking it. You also have powers like fire, water, and earth. You can set things on fire depending on how angry you are. You could water a plant just because you feel happy. Earth is more complicated. You won't need to use it and you won't ever use it. Yet what you're feeling right now is someone trying to get in touch with you. So, relax your mind and your headache will eventually go away. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

That was a lot to take in but it's all starting to make sense now. I started to take my father's advice and let my mind relax so I could get in their head. Slowly, I wasn't myself anymore. Instead I was in someone else's body, and it was a familiar personality. She's scared and has no idea what to do. Then I became her.

"Elaina" I spoke to myself in a hushed voice. Kaitlin? Am I in your head? "You are Elaina. You are you did it". My dad just told me about all of this. What's wrong? Where are you? How are you even talking to me? How did you know I could do this? "Calm down Elaina. I'm scared and I don't remember how I got here or who got me here. All I know is that I'm north of Baltimore. I heard them say it. If I can hear anything about an address I'll tell you but for now I don't know much. It's just really great talking to you Elaina" It's great talking to you to Kaitlin. I don't know how or when I'm going to get there but I will Kaitlin. I will, I promise. "Thank you, Elaina so much. Oh, and Elaina please hurry."

Wow.

I just got into my best friends head. That's something you can't say every day.

Instead of sitting in bed doing nothing about the fact that have these wacky, random powers I got up and started down the stairs to ask my dad about it. I stopped about half way when I realized he was on the phone with someone, and not just any someone. My mom.

"Has Alex gotten these powers too?" dad asked into the phone. He sounded upset only in the slightest.

"How am I going to explain that our family was created from a freak show of whack jobs from the 1800's that went forward in time and created us who created them. Now what?

"You know what you better come over here with Alex and explain what is happening so they both know."

"It's for the best"

"We never have to see each other after that as far as I'm concerned"

"Fine"

"Good bye"

After he hung up I waited a moment before going down the rest of the stairs.

"Was that mom?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Yeah. She and Alex are coming over. There are things we need to discuss."

"Okay. Would you like some tea? You seem stressed."

"Yes, please"

I turned to walk into the kitchen grabbing the kettle and almost filling it with water when I realized I could do it myself. Putting my finger tip to the hole in the kettle, water started streaming out of my finger. Then I put it on the stove waiting for it to heat up as I grabbed mugs from the cabinet.

It was 3:30 and the doorbell was ringing like crazy. One time after the other it was being pressed again and again. I set my magazine down on the coffee table before answering the door. It was none other than my mother and Alex. "Good evening Elaina. I need to speak with your father" to say she didn't sound happy was kind of an understatement. Before I could speak mom was in the house looking for wherever he could possibly be. I left her to that as I stared at my twin brother. "Sup" he said before walking in. "Long time no speak brother dearest".

"Do you have any idea what this whole thing is about?" he asked.

I was about to answer before our names were being called from the living room.

We walked in and shared a seat on the couch while dad sat in his chair and mom sat on the love seat across from him.

"Now we decided to meet for a certain reason" dad started.

"It's because our family has a strange past, at least mine does. What my mother passed onto me must have passed on to Elaina." She stopped for a second and looked at me. Maybe recognizing my face as if she will never see it again.

"What your mother is trying to say is that Elaina was born with special powers that we kind of just figured out she had"

"We didn't know if it was going to pass on to you. Yet again we didn't know we were having twins and knew we were having a boy only. So we didn't really have time to discuss the powers. There is a special doctor that could have gotten rid of them, but we didn't want that."

I looked over at Alex and saw his blank face just staring and letting this news all sink in. Being the nice sister I am I pointed a finger and said "Alex, snap out of it." Just as I said it water dispersed from my finger and hit him in the face also hitting his shirt.

"Now, Elaina you do realize you can't do that everywhere you go. This has to be kept a secret"

Now it was my time to stare. "I'm okay with it."

"Well you aren't the one who can do this" I said and pinched his arm while burning him a little. "Mom, she burned me"

"It's fine Alex we don't have to live with it"

That kind of hurt. Being called 'it'. I know she meant my powers but still.

"Anyway, now you know what you need to know and we're done. Let's go Alex"

And then they left. Probably never coming back.


End file.
